iSam
by ColorsOfTheSky101
Summary: Sam’s finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie’s finally had it with Sam. She starts her own webshow and ends up in detention. Find out how.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Yeah

**Summary:** Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam. She starts her own webshow and ends up in detention. Find out how. A Seddie Fanfiction.

**A/N:** Yippe, a Sam-centric iCarly story!

iSam

Chapter 1

_This is some crazy stuff._

_Okay, so I'm sitting here in detention. Nothing unusual. I'm __**always**__ in detention; even a monkey would know that. Miss Briggs sent me here; also typical. So what's this crazy stuff I'm talking about, you're thinking? Here's a thought, make your thoughts shut up so I can tell you._

_I was talkin' to Mr. Franklin about what I did to get here, and, instead of giving me more detention, like, a bunch of weeks and stuff, he tells me that he wants me to write about how I got detention. I've gotta stay in Miss Briggs' room 'til I finish this dang explanation. Once I'm done, I'm free. But it's Friday. Miss Briggs, you are wasting my weekend away._

_Now, normal people who actually __**like**__ writing would be all, "Yippee, writing, learning, PENCILS UNITE!" Me? I'd much rather crumble up this paper and chuck it at Miss Briggs' head. Heh, that'd be awesome. But then I'd have to start over, and that'd suck eggs. So we can cancel out that plan, ladies and gentleman._

_I'm pretty annoyed, because the reason I'm sitting here in detention is a loooong story. So, for all I know, I could be sitting here 'til I'm eight five, white-haired, and hitting people with my cane._

_Huh, where to start, where to start? Man, I'm hungry…I think I have a ham sandwich in my backpack…hang on…_

_Aw, man! Briggs is glaring, she's on to me!_

_"Don't try any shenanigans, Samantha!" she just snapped at me._

_"I just wanted a ham sandwich." I told her, and guess what she says?_

_"Too bad. I hate ham, especially in sandwiches."_

_Now I hope you see, Mr. Franklin, why I misbehave in her class. She practically __**asks**__ me to!_

_Oh, right, how I got here. I guess it all started last Friday. Carly (my best friend), Fredward (I think that name speaks for itself. It screams DORKY MCDORK!), and I were rehearsing for iCarly…_

* * *

"So, for our third thing to do…" Carly started talking. She was sitting on her beanbag chair while Freddie was at his laptop. Sam was sitting on the floor, plotting ways she could get away with kicking Freddie in the face. "Chocolate filled balloons, eggplant fight, or mess with Lewbert by putting dolls all over his lobby?"

"The Lewbert thing sounds funny." Freddie shrugged.

Carly nodded and thought about it. "I like the balloons, but – "

"Me too!" he said, a little too quickly.

"Ooh, shock, shock, nerdy boy agreed with his _true love_…" Sam mocked, frowning a using a baby voice at the words _true love_.

"Are you implying that she's not?" Freddie asked.

"Nope, just statin' the facts here." Sam smirked. She knew all along that Carly would never date him. It just wasn't going to happen.

"You know, you **could** help us."

"And you could be not ugly." she told him. "But, we all know that's not going to happen."

"Yeah, just as I suspected…" he rolled his eyes. Sam narrowed her eyes, curious as to what he meant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"You never help us." He explained angrily. "You just sit around and eat while Carly and I do the work."

"Oh really now?" Sam yelled. That set her off. Who did he think he was to say that? "Well guess what? Turns out I help Carly way more than you do."

"You guys, knock it off!" Carly cut in. "You both help me the same amount, just in different ways!"

"No way, I do!" _Ha, okay then, Freddo. How 'bout no?_

"How?" Sam rolled her eyes. "By standing there holding a camera laughing your guts out every show? Yeah, that's real helpful."

"iCarly'd suffer without me, and you know it." He pointed out. "But all you do is stand there as Carly's sidekick and press that stupid remote!"

Sam knew he didn't mean it, but somewhere inside me after that, she just totally exploded. She wouldn't ever admit it, but what Freddie thought of her deeply affected her. She had this _need_ to be superior to him, so he would never look down on her. "Fine then!" She glared and walked toward the door.

"Sam…where are you going?" Carly asked slowly.

She turned back around and glared at Freddie harder. He looked pretty confused; Sam wasn't one to walk away from an argument, especially with him. "If I'm so useless to the show like this little geekburger says, then guess what? I quit. I'll just make my own web show! How do ya like that?"

"Oh, come on Sam." Carly laughed. "Can't we settle this in a mature way? I'll go get some ham, bacon, and chicken wings, and we'll sit down and talk about this _rationally_!"

"I don't think everyone in this room wants to do that." Sam said angrily, and turned to Freddie. "Well?" Freddie stood there and crossed his arms, not able to find words. She rolled her eyes for the millionth time that night. "See, told ya. Have fun with iCarly, but I'm _done_."

Then, she left.

* * *

_Did I really just do that? _Sam pondered, as she walked into her bedroom, slammed her door and flopped onto her bed. Did it really make sense? Carly didn't do anything. Carly was her best friend. Why should she suffer on the dork's account? Maybe I should reconsider this…she thought. _Maybe I'll just ignore Freddie or something. He's hard to ignore, I mean, his forehead practically says MAKE FUN OF ME…but it can be done…Okay, I'll email Carly now from the site…_

Sam lifted her laptop from off the ground next to her bed, opened it, and typed in iCarly dot com. The home page loaded, and Sam was about to log in to her iCarly email address when she noticed an iBlog update from Freddie. She noticed it was updated in between the time she left Carly's and the time she got home.

Letting her insane curiosity get the best of her, she clicked on the update and his blog clicked on to the screen.

**Hey there viewers. I'd just like to take this moment to celebrate the day; SAM LEFT ICARLY.**

**No more people to make fun of me, annoy me, and call me a dork. FREDWARD BENSON WILL NO LONGER BE CALLED A DORK.**

**I know this probably sounds mean, but hey, Sam quit. No one fired her. But whatever. We don't need her.**

**(Sam, just for the record, I don't agree with any of this…please come back! –Carly.)**

**Carly, when did you edit that in?**

**Anyway, expect some awesome iCarly's, now that I'll have no one to annoy me while I prepare and such.**

Sam stared at the screen, open-mouthed a wide-eyed. She had so mant adjectives to describe what she thought of Freddie at that moment, but decided one would be fitting: no longer a friend.

Tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't let them. Sam _didn't_ cry. Ever. Instead, she blinked then back, narrowed her eyes angrily, and opened a blog page. _The idiot forgot to remove my blog…ha._

**Hey guys, it's Sam. Yeah, it's true, I'm no longer on iCarly. And it's allll Freddie's fault, so feel free to go on over to his house with pitchforks and catapults filled with eggs (he hates eggs). Let's just see how long this lasts without me. After I post this, I'm gonna disable the blog so I can't write anything else. After all, it's not **_**my**_** webshow anymore.**

She thought a moment, remembering something she'd said to Freddie earlier.

_"I'll just make my own webshow! How do ya like that?"_

She smirked for a moment and crossed her arms. She hadn't really meant that, but…now that she thought about it…

She did have webshow fans. Loads of them. They all loved her.

So what if she did make her own webshow? She could find a sidekick and another tech geek easily. She'd have a contest or something. And she had loada of ideas and jokes.

_Let's do it then, _she thought excitedly. _That'll show him._

**But cry not. I've decided that I'm making my own webshow, Nothing against Carly, she'll always be my best friend, but creative differences with a certain geek (um, FREDDIE) just drew me off the show. Sorry, Carls.**

**Anyway, I need a co-host for my show, and a techy, so if you like to be on or behind the camera, email me, in a few days, at…**

She thought a moment, then smirked.

**iSam dot com.**

**Tata for now,**

**Sam**

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy…drama starting…**

**Yeah, so some of this'll be narrated by Sam, some in third person. You'll be able to tell when.**

**What did you think? I'd love to hear. Maybe it'll be an early bday present for me:) (I turn 15 on May 25)**

**-Colors**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam

**Summary:** Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam. She starts her own webshow and ends up in detention. Find out how. A Seddie Fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** iDon't Own iCarly.

**iSam**

**Chapter Two**

"Freddie, I'm sorry, but you are so stupid!" Carly screamed.

"I don't appreciate the name-calling, I get enough of that." Freddie grumbled. He wasn't having the best day. First off, the apparent love of his life, Carly, was mad at him. Secondly, Sam had quit the show. Thirdly, he wrote an angry blog post and posted it. His plan wasn't for it to be posted. He was just venting, feeling angry and like he wanted to show Sam he didn't care.

He never planned on her actually _seeing_ it. Or for her to publicly quit the show, disable her blog, and, even worse, start her own.

And even though guilt gnawed his insides to pieces, he still refused to believe he did anything wrong. He was supposed to be smart; and in his mind, smart people _didn't_ mess up. He wanted so much to believe that.

Carly approached him and hit him in the head. He flinched and yelped.

"Ow!" he screamed, rubbing his head. "Okay, seriously, what was that? Are you _trying_ to act like Sam?"

"I was just checking whether or not your head was as hard as I thought it was!" Carly yelled angrily. "And what? It was!" she flopped down onto her couch in anger and crossed her arms.

"I told you, the blog was an accident!" Freddie fumed. "And anyway, don't you think that this could maybe be a good thing?"

Carly threw a pillow at his head. "Yeah, Freddie! And maybe eating puppies is a good thing, too! How could you act so stupid! I need Sam! We need Sam! This show needs Sam! And –"

"The show's called iCarly, not iSamarly!" he growled. _Just stop talking Carly, please._ He couldn't take the guilt anymore. He just wanted it to disappear. But he'd have to ignore it. He needed to. "How do you know our fans aren't having, I dunno, a hat party, yeah, a hat party right now, in celebration of her absence?"

"How do I know?" Carly rolled her eyes. "Look at the comments below your post!"

He glanced at his computer, which was currently on and displaying his blog. He'd been trying to remove it from the site for about an hour. It was no use; his own full-proof iCarly security system (which he'd installed ever since Nevel hacked) had turned the tables on him. "Comments? There were comments?" He hadn't checked.

He slid the bar down to the bottom of the page. Sure enough, there were tons of comments. Not a single one of them looked very friendly.

"Yeah, go on, read 'em." Carly demanded.

**JennaJewl888 wrote:**

**Freddie! You are soooo MEAN! How could you say that?**

…

**ABC41 wrote:**

**Bring Sam back, this show'll crash, burn, fall off a cliff and…um, other things bad, without her. Got it?**

…

**Gigi76 wrote:**

**NO! Just, no.**

…

**BradT08:**

**Oh, so no one will call you a dork, huh? How 'bout this: DORK DORK DORK DORK DORK DORK DORK DORK DORK DORK!**

**That was for Sam. Convince her to come back, or I'll stop watching. No joke.**

…

**Sweety2 wrote:**

**You're mean. No wonder Sam quit. Coulda sworn you were nicer than that.**

The last comment on there made him blush deep red and drop his smoothie.

**Hailey34 wrote:**

**Wait…I thought you liked Sam. As more than a friend I mean. Don't you?**

"What?" Carly asked, still sounding angry.

"N-nothing…" he pushed whatever he was feeling away. "Uh, it's just…the comments are…"

"True." Carly finished abruptly. "You know iSam could obliterate our web show, right?"

Freddie sighed and shook his head. "It won't. I'll make sure of it…" _There's no way I'll let Sam win. I've lost too many times…too many chances…_

* * *

_Yeah, so, long story short, Freddie and I fought, and I quit the show. Whoop-dee-freakin'-doo. He ended up writing this really nub-like blog thing about me and posted it on the site. And then, I came up with this insanely genius idea to start my OWN WEB SHOW! And call it iSam, just to spite him._

_Sometimes I'm just so good that I scare myself. And by scare, I mean make myself hungry. I'm aware that fear and foods have nothing to do with each other. Too bad. Get over it, buddy…I mean, uh, Principal Franklin. Mind if I pretend I'm not writing to you?_

_'Kay, anyways, I offered a tech job and co-host job to allll the iCarly viewers. I still feel bad about Carly's show though, but I __**need**__ to make a point here. Sam Puckett doesn't lose._

_So I created iSam dot com with the help of my second cousin, Steven. What a guy! – he used his one phone call from jail to give me directions on how to set up the site (he was in jail for hacking into presidential files or something…blah, long words bore me). I got the site up and running in an hour or so. That Steven's a genius, I tell you._

_By the next morning (which was Saturday! Chill, I didn't skip school, okay?), I had, like, a hundred, maybe even more, requests to be a co-host and/or techy. INSANITY, am I right? Huh? Huh?_

_Hang on, I still have the list in my backpack…If I could just distract the ol' Briggs for a sec, I could probably get it out…_

_Okay, we're good. I threw my eraser at the window and it crashed through it. Wow, this school's got weak windows. Miss Briggs thought a bird crashed through and started running around the classroom screeching, "BIRD! BIRD! NO! I HATE THINGS THAT FLY!"_

_Which gave me just enough time to get out that list __**and**__ a new eraser._

_Told you I was good._

_Here are a couple requests I got:_

_**Amy123 replied to CO-HOST:**_

_**HEY SAMITY SAM! It'd be a hootity-hoot if I could be your co-hostity host! I just lovity-love iCarly so muchity-much when you're on it! It's so greatity-great and I think you're funnity-fun! Pleaseeee pick ME!**_

_**-Amy**_

_Of course, she was a big, fat NO. Whyity-why? Because she's stupidy-stupid. A lot of the co-host replies I got were just annoying, so I ended up choosing my friend Wendy from Biology. She likes to make things explode. Hey, who doesn't?!_

_As for the techy, I got this email:_

_**TechnologyWiz400 replied to TECH PRODUCER:**_

_**Hey Sam,**_

_**My name's Frank and I'm really good with tech material. I was a fan of your previous show, iCarly, and find that most of the effects used there looked pretty simple.**_

_**For example, to prove that I can accomplish goals, I'll tell you how to do that whole "Random Dancing" thing.**_

_**Beforehand, you add audio to the program and play when necessary. Simultaneously, before you even start the show, you time exactly when the "RANDOM DANCING" notification will appear to your audience. Then, you add it onto the visual file at that precise moment so it appears during live broadcast.**_

_**The only thing is, my mom won't let me talk to strangers, so I'd have to just send you directions on what to do for each show. You send me the plan; I'll send you all the tech stuff. You seem like you can follow basic tech instructions, if you set this site up yourself, which I don't know if you did, but if you did, you should be able to.**_

_**Hope I'm picked,**_

_**Frank**_

_He seemed pretty cool, and good with tech stuff. So I chose Frank to be my virtual geek._

_It was set; we were gonna air that Monday. C'mon, I'm not __**that**__ mean to broadcast the sane day as iCarly._

_Uh oh, Briggs just caught me. "Sam, you hooligan, what are you grasping in your palm?"_

_"Um, a letter! To you! Happy Birthday!"_

_Oh, just great. She stole all the replies. And then, she screamed that she didn't have a birthday because birthdays were for children and stomped out of the room, grumbling that she needed to check on something…_

_Hey there, I just painted Miss Briggs chair blue. It was already blue, but when she sits down, her butt'll be blue, too! HA HA._

_Oh, right, back to Frank. I guess I could blame him for why I'm in detention. Or I could blame Freddie, just 'cause, hey, I blame him for everything. But I think it'd be best if I blamed both of them. The more the blame, the better!_

_Hey look, last line of the page. You'd better flip this over to find out._

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Sam.**

**OH, btw, I really have no clue how to do the "Random Dancing" thing. Just pretend that's correct. Lol.**

**Hmm, who's this "Frank" character? And why's he going to get Sam in trouble?**

**Only one way to find out...review?**

**-Colors**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam

**Summary:**Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam. She starts her own webshow and ends up in detention. Find out how. A Seddie Fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:**iDon't Own iCarly.

**iSam**

**Chapter Three**

_Our first webcast went pretty well, actually. Props to Frank.

* * *

___

"Okey doke, we've got about ten minutes 'til the first iSam." Sam announced to Wendy. Wendy, light, curly, brown hair and green eyes, directed her concentrated gaze from the lights she was putting up in Sam's basement to her co-host. She smiled.

"Cool. Did you get all the instructions from Frank?" she asked. She finished the last light. The two girls hung Christmas lights all over the back wall of the basement. They also put up a bunch of Wendy's aunt's really cool artwork (she's an artist). Then, there was a red couch near the corner and a guitar leaning in the corner.

Something was missing. Sam knew it. She may get D's in school, but she knew things. But currently, she was too excited by the first show to dwell on it.

She nodded, adding an effect to the site. "Yeah, he sent them to me yesterday. But just to make sure I've got it all, we're gonna video chat so he can see my settings on my laptop."

"I thought his mom didn't let him talk to strangers." Wendy pointed out, stepping off the ladder.

Sam shrugged. "Looks like we've got a rebel nerd on our hands. Oh, look, he's requesting the chat now."

**TECHNOLOGYWIZ400 REQUESTS A CHAT VIA VIDEO.**

**Accept. Ignore.**

Sam clicked 'accept' and the apparent Frank blinked on the screen. He had red hair and glasses, and looked pretty nerdy, but like he was a nice guy. He looked about seventeen years old. "Sam, I presume?"

"Yep. Nice to virtually see ya, Frank!" Sam joked, turning her laptop to a mirror. "Check the settings. They good?"

Frank leaned against his computer and looked up again, smiling. "All set, Sam!"

"Frank!" came a voice, from Frank's vicinity. "I'm here! Have you – "

"Ssh! I'm on a chat!" he hissed, and then turned back to Sam, who had a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, my cousin's here. He's got no manners."

"I heard that!"

"Ssh!" Frank glared to his side and then turned back to Sam. "Okay, so, you're definitely good for your first show. Good luck!"

"Thanks."

"You too, Wendy!"

"Thanks, Frank." She smiled and Sam closed the chat. "Sam, how much time now? Do we have enough time to go over anything?"

She checked her watch, and her eyes bulged. "No! We've got a minute!" Wendy's eyes soon matched Sam, and she started jumping up and down as Sam ran to start the auto-camera, hooked up to her laptop.

"Freaking out, freaking out, _freaking out_!" Wendy yelled, shaking her hands like there was water on them.

"There's no _time_ to freak out, man!" Sam screeched. "In 5, 4, 3, 2…" She clicked live and jumped in front of them camera. "Howdy folks!"

"And folkettes!" Wendy chimed in. "Welcome to iSam. Where we can!"

"Can _what_?" Sam asked dramatically. Wendy shrugged.

"Don't' know, but it kind of rhymes with Sam…"

"Npt really." Sam laughed. "Anyways, people, we've got a great show for you. First off, check out this guy!"

"Who happens to be my brother Charlie." Wendy said proudly. "He can play guitar…with his feet!"

A tall guy with shaggy brown hair emerged from the back door, holding a guitar, waving, as Sam's special effect kicked in, right on cue: An audio of tons of people going 'woot, woot!'

Sam smiled confidently. Things were going well.

* * *

"Her show's going so well so far." Carly spoke into her cell phone, as she sat at her home computer, watching iSam. "I can't help but be proud of her, you know?"

"_Yeah, yeah._" Freddie muttered on the other line. "_I'm watching it, too_."

"What are we going to do?" Carly asked. She missed her best friend. iCarly just wouldn't be the same.

"I'll handle it."

"_Well, what does that mean_?" she asked frantically.

"_I have a plan._" Freddie just hoped everything would fall exactly where it was supposed to. He hung up, remembering he had to call his mom. _She can be such a pain…_

* * *

"And we're clear!" Wendy cheered, turning off the camera. "You were awesome, Sam!" They high-fived.

"You too, Wen." Sam said, smiling a small smile. She liked Wendy, but it really wasn't the same.

* * *

_Guitar-playing feet, monkeys with pies, froggy kung fu…what more couldja want?_

_My plan was totally working, and it would've continued working if it weren't for Freddie's stupid nerd face._

_I saw him in the hallway the next day at school. It sucks; he always comes by Carly's locker, which mine's next to. Thus, I come upon a dork._

_It was actually pretty funny. He pretended he didn't see me. Now, a normal person would just ignore right back. Luckily, I'm not normal._

_Soooo…I grabbed the canned peaches my mom packed me for lunch (yeah, __**only**__ peaches.), took some out and threw it at the back of his head._

_He turned around and I smirked. "Oops. Clumsy me."_

_"Ooh, good one Sam." He shot back. "Saw your webshow yesterday. It was…really…bad. Yeah." He crossed his arms._

_"Nice comeback. Not."I mocked. Ha, he was too easy. This is what I live for. It's like an ever-amusing game, I tell you._

_"I liked the show, Sam…" Carly chirped in. "It was…really, really great. I'm happy for you." She hugged me, and I started feeling guilty. Yeah, I feel guilt sometimes. Doesn't happen very often but it does happen._

_"Yeah, I'm happy, too." Freddie added, glaring. "iCarly's never been better."_

_Please. "You haven't even had an iCarly since I quit, dummy!"_

_"Maybe so, but this show __**will**__ be great. You'll see."_

_I rolled my eyes. He really is just so pathetic. I decided, then, that I'd have some fun. "You know, I found this insanely talented tech producer, Frank. He's, like, ten times better than you with all the geek stuff."_

_"Really now?" Freddie asked, obviously not really caring. Sooo, I decided to have even more fun._

_"Yeah, and he's really hot, too." Sam smirked. Freddie's jaw dropped, but he closed it abruptly. "Yeah, he really is. The best part are his emails, though. They're just so funny… and clever… and nice…He's just, you know, way better than you, Fredward." So what if I lied a bit? Or…a lot? He doesn't know who Frank is. What's the harm? It was fun telling him that I found a better nerd, even if I did lie. Frank's emails were pretty funny, actually, but he wasn't hot. Blech._

_"I…I, gotta go." He said quickly, and ran for his next class._

_"Must you torture that boy?" Carly sighed._

_I shrugged. "It's a way of life. Call it…Torture-Freddie-ism." Carly rolled her eyes a smiled. I'm just that funny._

_Then Gibby walked by, and I tripped him._

_Carly and I went in separate directions to our next class. I had Biology, while Carly had Math with Freddie. Eh._

_I walked in, late, and sat next to Wendy._

_"We're working with chemicals today." She whispered, grinning._

_I rubbed my palms together. "Sweet."_

* * *

**A/N: No, Sam is not a maniac. They're just joking, lol.**

**So Freddie's got a plan. That should be interesting, no?**

**REVIEW!**

**-Colors**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam

**Summary:** Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam. She starts her own webshow and ends up in detention. Find out how. A Seddie Fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** iDon't Own iCarly.

**iSam**

**Chapter Four**

"Alright Spencer, can you guess which kind of waffle it is?" Carly asked enthusiastically. Since Sam wasn't on the show anymore, Spencer was her temporary replacement until either a, she came back, or b, Carly had the heart to find someone else.

It was five o'clock on Tuesday, the day after the premiere of iSam. Freddie was behind the camera, filming Spencer, blindfolded, trying to guess which flavor of waffle was being shoved into his mouth. It really was funny. Carly had said, last Saturday specifically, just how awesome the show had to be. Partly because she wanted Sam to see what she was missing and come back, partly because they'd worked so hard, and she didn't want to see iCarly crash and burn on account of iSam being a hit. He didn't either, so he agreed.

Freddie stared at the view count on right, bottom corner of the iCarly page and frowned. 2,315 viewers. That meant they'd lost about eighty percent of their regular viewers. The liked Sam. They probably liked Carly and Freddie too, but without Sam, Freddie noticed, the show really wasn't as good. It annoyed him to no end that he had to admit it, but the show really did need Sam. His plan had to work. _I need Sam back._

He froze, brushing that ludicrous thought from his mind. Him… needing Sam? Ha! That was a laugh. He was alone with Carly. Wasn't that what he wanted?

_Yes, of course_, he decided. _This is…a complete dream come true._

The thought came to him half-heartedly, though.

"…Freddie?" His head snapped up from his laptop. Apparently he had missed the rest of the segment.

"Oh, sorry, what?" he asked quickly.

"I called your name seven times." Carly explained, laughing. "Didn't you say you had something to say to the viewers?"

"That I did." Freddie replied with a nod. He handed his camera to Spencer.

"Mfnnph?" Spencer said incoherently. He still had a waffle shoved in his mouth.

"Uh, bless you." Freddie said awkwardly, and walked in front of the camera next to Carly.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Carly whispered to Freddie, so that only he could hear.

"Positive." Freddie answered, although he wasn't. He was simply hoping for the best…"Hey viewers. So, I'm guessing by now most of you've heard about Sam's new webshow, iSam…"

"It's a great show." Carly said, faking a smile. She missed her friend. "And, since it's not on at the same time as iCarly, you should –"

"Carly!" Freddie snapped.

"What?!" she said, confused.

"Stick with the plan!" Freddie demanded. Carly pushed her chin up comically.

"Well!" She disappeared off the camera view and Freddie was alone.

"Anyway," Freddie continued. "I'd like to take this opportunity to speak directly to the host of iSam."

* * *

_When I got home from school and Groovy Smoothies, I realized it was about 5. iCarly should be on._

_Ha, I had to see this. The show was gonna totally suffer without me. So I heated up some ham (well, my mom wasn't gonna do it!), took my seat at the kitchen table, grabbed my mom's laptop and went to the site._

_"Freddie?...Freddie!" I checked the clock on the bottom right corner of the screen. It was 5:51. Guess I'd guessed the time wrong. Ah, well. "Freddie! Freddie! Hello…Freddie! FREDDIE! FREDDIE!"_

_"Oh, sorry, what?" came his voice from behind the camera. Ha, he's such a loser. Probably too busy staring at her. What a dork._

_"I called your name seven times." Carly said. "Didn't you say you had something to say to the viewers?"_

_"That I did." I guess he gave someone, probably Spencer, the camera, 'cause there was some shaking around and random things shot._

_Carly and Freddie whispered something to each other, and then the dork spoke. "Hey viewers, So, I'm guessing by now most of you've heard about Sam's new webshow, iSam…"_

_"It's a great show." Carly said." And, since it's not on at the same time as iCarly, you should –"_

_"Carly!" Freddie snapped._

_"What?!" she said, confused._

_"Stick with the plan!" Freddie demanded._

_"Well!" Carly said, sticking her chin up like my Math teacher, Mr. Yuglo. Or as I like to call him, Pukelo!_

_I watched this whole thing play out and smirked. See, Freddie, some people can be mature about things. And you call yourself a geek? You can't even find your cool (didn't say 'keep', 'cause ya can't keep what ya don't have)._

_"Anyway," he continued. "I'd like to take this opportunity to speak directly to the host of iSam."_

_I raised an eyebrow. This was weird. What made him so sure I was even watching? Okay, I know I was, but still!_

_"You probably think you're so much better than iCarly." He started, looking annoyingly calm. "Well, prove it." I rolled my eyes. Where was he going with this? And I don't think I'm better than __**iCarly**__…just __**him**__! "I dare you to do the challenge I just emailed you. Loser gives up their webshow."_

_My jaw dropped. "What?" Yeah, I screamed it out loud. Was he insane? There was no way I was gonna – _

_"I know you can't turn down a bet, Sam." He smirked. "And if you do, that means I win. And I know you won't let me win, will you?"_

_Do you see why he infuriates me?! I clenched my fists. Stupid geekberger._

_It's true. I couldn't turn down a dare. I __**wouldn't**__. He would never let me live it down. So I went to go check my email. I have the email in my pocket now 'cause I needed it in case I needed to refer back to the challenge, so here it is:_

_**TO: ToughCookie101**_

_**FROM: FreddieTech87**_

_**Date Sent: Tuesday, April 15**__**th**__**, 2008 – 4:34 PM**_

_**Ha, told you you couldn't pass up a dare!**_

_**Here's what you gotta do: We don't have school Friday, 'cause of the Teacher's convention upstate. Sneak into school with your tech producer, and a camera to record it all. Then, sneak into Mr. Howard's room and:**_

_**One – spray paint MR. HOWARD STILL EATS PANTS on his chalkboard.**_

_**Two – Dump rainbow sprinkles and taco meat all over the place.**_

_**Three – Kiss whoever Frank is. If ya like him so much, let's see you prove it.**_

_**Rules: You can't get caught. You've got to do ALL THREE things. If you fail to do both, you lose your webshow. If you do everything, Carly and I lose ours.**_

_**So?**_

_**-Freddie**_

_**TO: FreddieTech87**_

_**FROM: ToughCookie101**_

_**Date Sent: Tuesday, April 15**__**th**__**, 2008 – 6:12 PM**_

_**You're on, dork.**_

_It seemed easy enough. I mean, I do the same stuff when school __**isn't**__ cancelled._

_Oh, how wrong I was._

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy. This shall be the bet that out-crazied allll other Seddie bets. I promise you.**

**Please review!**

**-Colors**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam

**Summary:** Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam. She starts her own webshow and ends up in detention. Find out how. A Seddie Fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** iDon't Own iCarly.

**iSam**

**Chapter Five**

_Here's where I wish that I listened to people when they told me to think before I act._

_I completely skipped the third task when I replied to the dork. I saw "Mr. Howard," "spray paint," "sprinkles," and "meat." Then I said I would do it._

_Aw, man. I had to kiss Frank?! I didn't even know the kid! For all I know he could be some assassin or…I dunno, party clown (they annoy the cheese out of me)! Now I wish I also listened to people who said "don't talk to strangers."_

_So I frantically opened a second email, ready to tell Freddie that I came down with a lasts-'til-Saturday illness, but stopped._

_There was no way I'd turn down the dare. I couldn't do it. My rep would never be the same again. It was all I had. Blah, I hated Freddie at that moment._

_Next up on the list; How awkward was this conversation gonna be with Frank? Welp, only one way to find out; IM him._

_Hang on a sec, I have my phone in my bag. I was Mobile IMing him. Huh, Miss Briggs still isn't back from wherever she went…weird. I think the blue paint might be drying. I'll fix that in a sec._

_Anyway, here's the conversation. Wow, looking at it now makes this situation seem even more awkward…_

_ToughCookie101: Frank, did you happen to catch iCarly?_

_TechnologyWiz400: Yes, I did. What task did this Freddie guy give you?_

_ToughCookie101: You and I have to sneak into my school Friday afternoon, spray paint "MR. HOWARD STILL EATS PANTS" in Mr. Howard's room, dump rainbow sprinkles and taco meat all over the place, and...there's this third task._

_TechnologyWiz400: Well, it can't be that bad, can it? The first two seem like they'll be easy._

_ToughCookie101: I have to kiss you._

_TechnologyWiz400: Whoa, what?_

_ToughCookie101: But I swear it's strictly business! I can't lose this bet, Frank! Please?_

_TechnologyWiz400: Alright. I guess there's no chance. Hey, out of curiosity, why do you think he asked you to kiss me?_

_ToughCookie101: Well…_

_TechnologyWiz400: Yes?_

_ToughCookie101: Ya see, he was making me mad today, so I kind of lied and said you were hot and that I liked you._

_TechnologyWiz400: Gee, thanks!_

_ToughCookie101: I don't mean it that way. I just don't know you. Anyway, he probably guessed it was a lie and wants to prove me wrong. I won't let him._

_TechnologyWiz400: Don't worry, I understand. But wait, why did you lie to him anyway?_

_TechnologyWiz400: Hello?_

_ToughCookie101: Sorry, was thinking._

_ToughCookie101: I dunno. It's fun messing with his head._

_ToughCookie101: Anyways, you know where the school is, right? I'll meet you at the main entrance at 4 on Friday. Bring the camera, please?_

_TechnologyWiz400: We have a slight problem. I'm visiting my grandparents 'til 4:45, so how about you go there and do all the stuff in Mr. H's room, and then I'll show up and film it all, and you kiss me around 5-5:15?_

_ToughCookie101: Okay. Sorry this convo was so awkward lol._

_TechnologyWiz400: It's cool. Bye Sam._

_Yep, that was the plan. And it could've gone well. Instead, it went horribly, horribly wrong. I'm talking Miss Briggs in a bikini wrong._

* * *

"Stop here, mom." Sam commanded. Her mom's pickup truck screeched to a halt. It was Friday afternoon; bet day. Sam had somehow convinced her mother that they had a half day and only had school in the afternoon.

"Alright, Sam." Her mom sighed, as she stepped out. "Try not to set anything on fire."

"No promises," she replied with a smirk, closing the door. She ran up the stairs of her school, waited until her mom's vehicle was out of sight, and sprang into action.

Using a hair pin, she picked the school lock with ease. She then made her way to the supply closet on the second floor, where she'd stored sprinkles, spray paint, and taco meat the day before.

Smirking, she realized just how easy this would be.

She ventured down the stairs, thinking a bit. iCarly was going to end. It was a weird thought, and it wasn't really fair to Carly. She always ended up right in the middle of she and Freddie's bickering. _Carly can join iSam. It'll be me, Carly, and Wendy, and Freddie can go check himself for ticks._

She turned right, and there was Mr. Howard's room. It was surprisingly unlocked. _I am so going to enjoy this. _She took out red spray paint and sprayed the phrase given to her on the chalkboard. It was incredibly satisfying. _Who's Freddie kidding? There's no way I'll lose this bet. I never lose!_

She grabbed a handful of taco meat and stared at it, and then the room. She needed…_motivation_. A mood to go insane and splatter this all everywhere.

Finally, she noticed a radio in the corner and turned on z100. The song 4ever, by the Veronicas, started blasting, and she nodded with a smile, ready to do this.

_**Here we are so whatcha gonna do?**_

_**Do I gotta spell it out for you?**_

_**I can see that you got other plans for tonight**_

_**So I don't really care**_

She jumped around the room, throwing sprinkles and meat everything; on the desks, at the windows, on the ceiling, on the floor…everywhere, dancing and singing to the music as she did so.

_**Size me up you know I beat the best**_

_**Tick tock no time to rest**_

_**Let 'em say what they're gonna say**_

_**But tonight, I just don't really care**_

She danced and sang over to Mr. Howard's desk, filling it with the mess, laughing, _This is so much fun. Even though I probably look and sound like such a Freddie_.

_**Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever**_

_**Let me show you all the things that we could do**_

_**You know you wanna be together**_

_**And I wanna spend the night with you**_

_**Yeah, yeah…yeah, yeah…**_

_**Come with me tonight**_

Sam was so busy trashing the room that she didn't notice a certain tech producer enter the room, recording it all with his camera. He smiled, deciding he'd never let her live this down, and came up behind her. Then he started singing along.

"Come with me tonight we could make the night last 4ever!"

Sam's eyes widened and she turn around rapidly. She stared, confused and angry, at none other than Freddie Benson.

She ran to turn off the radio, and then walked back, all in an incredibly angry manner. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

Freddie smirked. His plan was so going to work, he knew it. "Besides watching you dance like an idiot?"

"Shut up!" Sam snapped. _Ugh, I can't stand him! _"Why are you here?!"

"Simple. You asked me to."

"Huh? No I di – "

"Well, you technically did." Freddie explained. "You just didn't know you did. Ask me what my second screen name is."

Sam looked at him strangely. He wasn't making any sense. None whatsoever. "Why would I ask you that? I don't care what your new screen name is, you idiot!"

"Just ask." Freddie waited for her to question him.

"Fine, Fredward, what's your other screen name?" she asked, obviously not caring what his screen name was.

"TechnologyWiz400."

It took only a moment for the realization to sink in. "Y-you're Frank?"

"Well, sort of." Freddie shrugged. "Bob Frankel's my cousin. He's the guy you webchatted with. I asked him to do that to throw you off guard. Pretty smart, huh?"

Sam glared. He did _not_ just do that. _He's dead meat_.

Slowly, she picked up what was left of the taco meat and sprinkles. "Hey, smart boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Run." His eyes widened as she charged at him. He screamed and ran out the door. "Get back here and take these ice cream toppings and meat like a man, you dork!"

"Stop! No!" Freddie shouted. Sam was faster than him, he knew that from gym, so she eventually caught up with him and pummeled him in the food items. He picked some of it up and threw it back. It wasn't long before a food fight erupted between the two.

Sam, finally becoming tired, slid to the ground and huffed, still angry. He sat down next to her.

"What? Out of ammo?" he asked confidently.

"I despise you." She said coldly, standing up again. "Why would you pretend to me my tech producer? Are you on some kind of crazy medication?!"

"No!" he said, defensively, standing up as well. "Okay look, Carly and I needed you back on the show, and I knew you would _never_ turn down a dare, so I figured if I got you to knowingly agree to something you'd _never_, in a million years do, you'd lose iSam and come back to iCarly."

"What? You mean the Mr. Howard thing?" Sam crossed her arms, the movement causing some meat to fall out of her hair. "You were wrong. I did that in a second. Looks like you underestimated me. Ha ha. You lose iCarly." She stuck her tongue out and looked away.

"Not quite." He said slowly. "Remember the third item?"

"Yeah, that I have to – " She stopped and her eyes widened. _Oh my god. This cannot be happening to me. _"You're kidding, right? Not in a million years, Freddie!"

"Exactly!" he said quickly. "You see? I knew you wouldn't kiss me. You _lose_. iSam's done and now – "

Sam stopped listening at the word lose.

No.

No way.

She would not lose. She had come too far. Not just in this dare, but in her life. She never lost. Never.

And something inside her caused her to lose complete control of her actions. All she wanted to do was win; to prove this stupid, annoying, infuriating, conniving, mind-boggling geek wrong.

So she kissed him.

Freddie was completely thrown aback, his eyes widened, but his first reaction was to kiss back, so he did.

It was like fire and ice at the same time. So different, yet both had such a great deal of affect on the other. It was like fireworks in the snow; the sun in the sky at night. So impossible, but so evidently there. Fiery and freezing passion was what it was.

It took only three seconds for Sam to realize what she was doing, and she quickly pulled away, eyes wide.

Both of them looked away, obviously embarrassed. There was no way around what just happened. No excuse, nowhere to hide. The fact was so _there_, so _real_, so _plainly_ in front of them that it was overwhelming.

"Uh…" Freddie muttered awkwardly. Before anything else could be said or thought, the doors to the school banged open.

"Busted!" shouted Miss Briggs. Behind her was Mr. Howard, Principal Franklin, and about six other teachers.

Sam snapped out of her trance and bit her lip. "Oh…hi teachers. What's crackin'?"

"You thought you could get away with this, did you now?" Mr. Howard barked. "You would've too, if we didn't have security cameras set up to the meeting council TV."

"Which alerts us, with picture, anyone who enteres the school when it's not to be entered." Miss Briggs explained.

"Oh. Thanks for the warning!" Sam said. "I guess I'll just go and – " Miss Briggs grabbed her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere!" she shouted. "You, Samantha, are in big trouble!"

Freddie was slowly making an attempt to sneak out the door. He didn't have time for this; he needed to think.

"Hold it right there!" Mr. Howard bellowed. Freddie sighed, defeated. _So close… _"You are as well!" He grabbed onto his shoulder. "Detention for the both of you!"

"What? But it's Friday!" Freddie and Sam argued at the same time, and then looked at each other. They both blushed.

"And there's not even any school today!" Freddie added, to cover up the awkward moment.

"Well, that's too bad." Briggs squawked. "Samantha, come with me. Mr. Howard, deal with Mr. Benson."

* * *

_In summary, I lived 4ever, threw around junk food, exposed Mr. Howard for pants-eating, kissed a dork, and got captured by an evil teacher. And that's why I'm sitting here in Miss Briggs room on a Friday._

_Why did I kiss a dork, you ask? I bet you'd like to know._

_Anyway, that's why. I'm done writing. Now I can just go home and forget this ever happened._

**A/N: If you're still confused or have questions, I promise they'll be answered in the next chapter. Meanwhile, SAM AND FREDDIE KISSED! And Freddie was TexhnologyWiz400 all along. Good job to those who knew it.**

**-Colors**


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam

**Summary:** Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam. She starts her own webshow and ends up in detention. Find out how. A Seddie Fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** iDon't Own iCarly.

**iSam**

**Chapter Six**

Sam slammed her pencil down and breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally! I'm out of here! _She raised her hand and Miss Briggs looked up from her desk.

"What?" she asked rudely.

"I'm just telling you I'm finished! Don't get your panties in a knot!" Sam answered. She silently snickered when her least favorite teacher stood up. Her butt was blue.

Miss Briggs snatched up the paper from the blonde's desk and eyed her suspiciously. "Fine then, let's go give this to Principal Franklin. Follow me."

It took all of Sam's strength not to laugh her butt off at Miss Briggs' paint situation as the two took a walk down the hall.

Freddie was sitting outside Franklin's office when they arrived. Sam's breath caught in her throat, and she strictly avoided any eye contact with him. She still hadn't fully accepted or comprehended what she had done. And she didn't really want to. None of the answers would end well.

Finally, she was in the Principal's office, her third home (as her second home was Carly's).

"Hello Sam, have you completed my assignment?" Principal Franklin questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, I finished the thing." Sam answered, bored, and sat down. Miss Briggs handed him the assignment.

"I made sure she did it _correctly_." She said smugly. _Ha, are you kidding? You weren't even in the room half the time, Blue-Butt._

"Uh, thank you Francine." The principal thanked awkwardly, and then straightened his red tie. "Look, Sam, I don't mean to be the barer of bad news, but…I have some bad news." Sam rolled her eyes. _Didn't see __**that**__ coming_.

"Alright, alright, just hit me with it." Sam sighed.

"After some of the teachers and I arrived here and caught you and your friend –"

"He's not my friend!" Sam interrupted, annoyed.

"Sorry, after we caught you and your boyfriend –"

Sam gaped. "He's not - ! "

"Moving on," Principal Franklin dismissed the argument. "I got a call from the head of the school board. He and his colleagues went through a brief investigation, hoping to uncover why you'd break into the school. They came upon your website, iSam, is it?"

"Yeah, and?" Sam scoffed, obviously affected by what her _principal_, of all people, had just called Freddie, in relation to her. _Impossible_.

"Stuart, co-head of the board, was assisting the superintendent, and, once he saw your site, he immediately detected illegal use of website programming." Franklin explained, with a serious face. "Whoever set up your site did so illegally."

"_Steven_." She muttered under her breath. "So what did they do?"

"They made some calls and shut down your site."

Sam lunged forward in her chair. "What?! They can't do that!"

"Yes they can." Said Principal Franklin. "I am sorry. But look on the Brightside; you can return to iCarly now, can't you?"

"Probably not." Sam mumbled. "It's a long story, which I actually wrote down while I wasted my Friday off school."

Sam watched as her principal read it over, frowning at some parts, looking a bit uncomfortable at some parts, and nodding at some parts.

Finally, he put the paper down.

"I'm sure you must've learned something from the assignment." Principal Franklin pointed out.

_What? That dorks can't be trusted? That sometimes dares can go just a wee bit far?_

"Yeah," Sam smirked. "I learned that next time, I'll block those security cameras with paint balls."

"Sam, that is not what I –"

Suddenly, the door to the office burst open, revealing an incredibly angry Miss Briggs quickly dragging a confused, annoyed Freddie into the room. Sam immediately looked down.

"Look at this!" Miss Briggs shouted, flailing a piece of paper in front of the principal's face. "Look what the Benson boy handed in for our assignment! You call _this_ an explanation?!"

"Calm yourself, Briggs!" Principal Franklin stated. "Let me look quickly. I need to discuss Sam's paper with you."

"Oh, trust me, you'll have time." Miss Briggs said, annoyed. She handed him Freddie's apparent assignment. Sam watched the whole scene curiously. She didn't dare look over at Freddie. She refused to open up to a dork, no, _the_ dork.

After literally a few seconds, Principal Franklin put the paper down. "Actually, Francine, I believe that says it all."

"B-b-but…" she stuttered. "It's only one sentence, Ted!"

"That's Theodore to you." He stated. "And I'm the principal, so I say we let these kids off with a warning. Of course, we will have to inform their parents."

"No, please!" Freddie shouted in a panic. He ran around his principal's desk and grabbed his leg. "Please, please, don't tell my mom! Please!"

Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Could someone remove him from my leg?" Ted asked awkwardly.

Sam looked at Miss Briggs, who crossed her arms and smirked. _Stupid old lady. _"Fine, fine." She grabbed Freddie and pulled him off Ted's leg.

Freddie glanced at Sam, who was now holding onto his arms. She let go abruptly and the most awkward silence formed.

"Francine…a word." The principal broke the silence and the two faculty members made their exit.

* * *

The door closed behind them. "I can't believe you were right about them!"

"I've got a knack for knowing these things." Ted answered confidently. "You now owe me twenty dollars."

* * *

Sam tugged at her hair and stared at her nails. The tension was ridiculous. It was only getting worse by the second.

It forced her to finally think over the situation; why had she kissed Freddie? _To win the bet, of course_, she decided. But was that the reason? Was there another?

People didn't just want to win bets for the heck of winning bets. There was always some motivation behind it. A reason to prove someone wrong; to finally be the one they listened to.

_But why do I care if Freddie listens to me? I don't. Wait, maybe I do. No, no! I don't! _Her mind tossed the idea back and forth. She couldn't decide which was what she wanted to be true and which actually was. She just didn't want to know.

She had to stop denying it all. It was becoming too much of a burden.

She wanted to win the bet because she wanted to prove she was more then Carly's sidekick. That she could make something of herself; have her own webshow and fans; be someone. And then maybe, just maybe, Freddie would accept her and maybe, kind of –

"This is all your fault, you know!" Sam blurted out of nowhere. Well, she needed to do _something_ to shut her mind up. It was driving her nuts.

Freddie jumped, shocked she'd actually said something. Their backs were to each other in the two chairs in front of Principal F's desk.

"What?"

"Yeah, you and your stupid bet. Nice job."

"This isn't my fault." He said defensively. "If you didn't just ki…_diss_ me whenever you wanted to, about everything, we wouldn't even have a problem." He was now looking really nervous; he'd almost said the K word. Sam couldn't see fortunately.

"We're here because of all the stupid stuff you said to me last week." Sam eventually said. "Not that I cared or anything."

"Oh please, you ended up quitting iCarly!"

"Whatever," Sam growled. "Just stop talking to me. I'd be way better off."

Freddie raised an eyebrow, kind of hurt, but mostly confused. He ultimately decided that Sam made almost no sense most of the time.

Sam turned to the desk and rested her elbows. Curiosity got the best of her when she noticed what was under her arm; Freddie's explanation to why _he_ did what he did. She slid her arm over and read its contents:

_I did what I did because iCarly was nothing without Sam, and neither was I._

* * *

**A/N: Aw, Freddie:)**

**Hope you liked this one. Next one will be up ASAP!**

**-Colors**


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam

**Summary:** Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam. She starts her own webshow and ends up in detention. Find out how. A Seddie Fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** iDon't Own iCarly.

**iSam**

**Chapter Seven**

_So Freddie needs me._

Well, if he did, he definitely had an interesting way of showing it…After all, he'd called her a sidekick to Carly, told her she had no self-control, basically said she wasn't important in any way, to iCarly or him, and then, when she gave him a chance to take back from he said, he crossed his dorky little arms and said _nothing_.

So did he change his mind? Or had he simply lied?

"I don't get you, Fredward." Sam finally spoke up, turning to face the back of his head. He whipped around and their eyes met.

"Look who's talking." He answered. "You don't make much sense either."

She raised an eyebrow. _Of course I make sense. If he just took a second to figure me out…of course, why'd he ever do __**that**__? _"This is a serious statement?" She picked up his assignment and held it up.

"Uh…" Freddie stammered. He hadn't planned on her seeing it obviously. "Yeah, of course it is. I mean, iCarly sucked eggs without _both_ you and Carly."

"Yeah, I get that part." She pointed out. "But what about the other part? What's that about?"

"Well…" _Think fast, Freddie!_ "Why did you kiss me?!" _Smooth, idiot_. Sam seemed taken aback by his question. She didn't expect him to bring it up so suddenly.

"I asked you my question first!"

"So?"

"So you have to answer first!"

"Since when?" Anger bubbled through the both of them. They just wanted answers. They needed answers. But they didn't want to give any until they got some. It was a back-and-forth battle.

"Since now! Why are you such a dork?" Sam said, her voice rising.

"Maybe the same reason you're so vicious!" Freddie shot back. Sam rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm leaving, later dork." She began walking away but Freddie got up and grabbed her arm and spun her around. Sam pushed the butterflies in her stomach away and listened. "What?"

"Wait a sec." he said. "Okay, look, how about we both say our explanations simultaneously?"

Sam's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Simul –what-a-what?"

Freddie rolled his eyes and smiled a small smile. _Only Sam_. "I mean, at the same time."

"Fine, fine." Sam shook her head. "By the way, Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of me now…" Freddie looked down and his face reddened. He was still holding Sam's arm.

He let go. "Oh, right, sorry. So, on the count of three?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sam grudgingly agreed, a plan in mind. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" Freddie shouted. "I really missed being around you, and I was wrong to say you're not important because you really are important, to the show and to me and – Wait?! Okay, not fair!"

Sam hadn't said anything. She stood there smirking. "Did I forget to speak? Whoops!"

"That's not fair!" Freddie said again. He sighed, and sat down, defeated. "Do you ever not win?!"

"Apparently." Sam sat down next to him and took a deep breath. And another. She wasn't used to this. "I got caught. I lost. iSam's over. Apparently it was created illegally anyway so…"

"Oh."

"Did you really mean what you just said?" Sam asked, smiling a little.

"Yeah, I did." Freddie answered sincerely. "I know you're mean to me all the time, but…you're also funny and crazy and real. So I shouldn't have said what I said."

_Real. _What a word that was. But what does he even mean? Reality was cruel, harsh, and brutal – there was nothing complimentary about being real, was there? Maybe she would've rather been unreal – unattainable yet right there. But _no_. He thought she was _real_. Sure, he said funny and crazy, but she knew that already. It was nothing special.

She tried to shake away whatever stupid feeling she was feeling. _Snap out of it, Sam! This is Freddie. Fredward. The Dork. He's not supposed to control your mind like this! Holy cheese, what the heck is going on?!_

Sam wiped away a tear. It had fallen and caught her off-guard.

He stared. "Sam?"

"Sorry, just my dork allergy acting up again." He sighed and mumbled something to himself. She pulled herself together, deciding that she'd have to be tough about this. She'd spent too long putting up all the walls. There was no way she'd let _Freddie Benson_ bring them down. So she pretended nothing was bothering her. "You know, you're alright for a nerd, Freddo."

"Thanks," he stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think…anyway, you know we're going to have to talk about…you know…_that_…eventually."

"It was just a dare." Sam said, a bit too quickly. "There's nothing to discuss."

Freddie opened his mouth, and then closed it again. His heart sank, but he didn't know why. It was just…he felt something when the kiss happened. The feeling was new to him. It was so strong, that after it happened, he forgot Carly's name; in fact, he might've forgotten his own name. It was ridiculous and unbelievable, but he couldn't find any feelings for Carly within him anymore, besides friendship, of course. He wanted to uncover what the feeling was; how Sam completely turned his world upside down in one moment of time. He could've sworn Sam felt something similar. Apparently, he was wrong.

"Oh." He frowned, finally finding words. "Alright then…I guess I'll see you…when I see you…"

"You can count on that." Sam nodded. "Well, maybe." Freddie forced a laugh. "Anyway, you're a good friend, Freddo. Bye." She headed for the door.

When it closed behind her, she let out a sigh of frustration, and wondered why she lied to a friend for the first time in her life. Then, she went to go break into the school's vending machine.

Meanwhile, Freddie let out a similar sigh.

Freddie Benson had all the answers in the book for school. Sam was a whole other story.

He left the office moments after to go get his camera equipment.

* * *

Moments after Sam and Freddie departed from the principal's office, Miss Briggs and Principal Franklin reentered the scene.

"So anyway, tell Ms. Talevy that she should meet with the English board to discuss the –" Franklin stopped when he noticed his office empty. "It appears as if Freddie and Sam left."

"Hadn't you dealt with them already anyway?" Miss Briggs pointed out.

"Right yes. I'll be on my way now." Ted told her.

"I've got to leave as well. Remember to email Helen about the new meeting dates."

"Right." Principal Franklin. He closed the door behind them, locked the door, and left.

The lights automatically clicked off. Meanwhile, two polar opposite teens remained.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! They're locked in…and they also don't know the other is still there!**

**I bet you guys thought they'd get together in THIS chapter. Heh, nope:) They're just so oblivious, aren't they?**

**Review!**

**-Colors**


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam

**Summary:** Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam. She starts her own webshow and ends up in detention. Find out how. A Seddie Fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** iDon't Own iCarly.

**iSam**

**Chapter Eight**

Sam was just about to put a dollar in the school's vending machine (she was in the mood for a doodle cake) when the lights in the school clicked off. She raised an eyebrow. _That was weird…_ She shrugged it off, bought her doodle cake and headed down the stairs.

It was really quiet, but suddenly, it started to rain. She rolled her eyes and sighed, opening her doodle cake. Sam _hated_ rain. She never really knew why; there was just something about the creepy change in the air. It always made her sad and angry. _Ugh, whatever. _She looked out the window to see if her mom's truck was waiting outside.

It wasn't. Sam took out her cell phone, and held it up. She had received a new text message while she was in Principal Franklin's office.

**Sam, I can't pick you up today. There's a full marathon of Grey's Anatomy. You know I can't miss that! Ask Carly if you can stay over there. –Mom**

_Of course. Could this day get any better? _Sam finished her doodle cake and threw the wrapper on the ground. She would just walk home, so what if she got wet, it wasn't too far. _Finally, now I can get outta here and have an entire Freddie-free weekend and – _

She pulled on the door, and it didn't budge. And she tried again. And again. She looked for a place to pick the lock. There wasn't any. The door was locked from the outside. And then she kicked the door in anger. "Great, I'm locked in. Wonderful." She'd totally jinxed herself.

She wandered around the first floor of the school for about ten minutes, looking for an open window or a lock she could pick. No such luck. And then, to make matters even worse, her phone died.

Sighing, she slid down a wall next to a row of lockers and tucked her knees in. She was stuck there all night, apparently.

Out of nowhere, thunder boomed outside. She jumped abruptly. She had this weird fear of thunder, ever since she was little. It was just one of those silly, childish fears you never really face.

She huffed, cursing Freddie. This was all _his_ fault. After it was on, she put the hood of her navy-blue, sprinkle covered zip-up over her head, wishing this wasn't happening. And for some bacon. Thunder rumbled outside, with a flash of lightning, and she let out a yelp, burying her head in her knees.

* * *

Freddie was in a full-out panic. The lights were off, and the upstairs door was locked. The windows wouldn't budge.

_My mom's gonna have a panic attack! _He screamed in his mind. He was supposed to have called a taxi and be home by now. It was ten PM. His mom watched Fox 5 every night, and when they asked "_do you know where your children are_?" she's _flip out_.

So Freddie walked down the stairs, cell phone in hand, searching for service, and also for his last chance to leave the stupid school; the front door.

Just as he reached it, thunder clapped, and he heard a yelp, causing him to scream. Whoever it was that yelled, yelled right back. They were both screaming, as they thought they were the only ones there.

"Who's there?!" Freddie shouted, a moment after he and whoever this was stopped screaming. Thunder clapped, yet again, harder, and the girl screamed again.

"Carly…" Freddie asked. He could've sworn it sounded like her, and they had on a jacket he could've sworn he'd seen Carly wear.

"Wait, Freddie?" Sam squinted into the darkness. Sure enough, it was the dork. It's like he's everywhere! "Oh, great…"

"Sam…?" Freddie was confused. Did Sam look…scared? He'd never seen her scared before. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy!" she said sarcastically. "I'm locked in a school, and _you're_ here. Life is great."

"So, this door's locked, too?" Freddie asked.

"If it wasn't, would I still be here?"

"Uh, I don't – "

The thunder roared once again and Sam pulled her hood tighter over her head. She was scared beyond belief. Stupid thunder. And stupid Freddie, for being here to see her like this. "Just leave!"

"Uh, I can't exactly do that!" he pointed out, gesturing sharply at the door.

"Ugh." Sam pulled her head back and hit it against the wall comically. Freddie cautiously went to go sit next to her.

"What are you so freaked out about?"

"I'm not – ahhh!" More thunder. "Okay, okay, so thunder kind of scares me. Happy now?"

"Why would I be happy that you're afraid of something?!"

"I don't know. Look, can you just go upstairs or somthi – " Thunder struck and Sam jumped up again, gripping onto Freddie's arm. Realizing, what she just did, she let go. They were both blushing. "Sorry, momentary insanity."

"R-right…" Freddie stuttered. He didn't even understand himself anymore. A couple hours ago, he was in love with Carly. That seemed miles ago. Miles away. Only a dream. A pretty, but pointless dream…

He looked over at Sam, who was playing with the laces on her blue converse. _So she wasn't just a hard shell of sarcasm…she has fears and feelings and weaknesses… _Everyone did. But Sam was right there, in front of him. _Okay, I've got to stop thinking about Sam. Just because I love her doesn't mean –_ He jumped up, freaked out. He just said he loved _Sam_. Well, thought it, but thoughts were real. And true. Actually, thoughts were _truer_ than words. "Oh my god…"

Sam looked over at him and blinked. "What?"

Freddie jumped. Now he knew, He knew the truth, and it was right in front of him. It actually kind of scared him a bit. "What…?"

"You're such a freak." She rolled her eyes.

All of a sudden, the thunder came again, so loud it shook the school. Sam buried her head in her knees again, remaining silent. Freddie, still shocked at how…un-Samlike she was being, on top of his recent realization, watched her. He saw a tear fall onto her shoe.

Before he could stop himself, he put his arm around her and pulled her into a side-hug. "It's only weather. You know…the stuff you sleep through learning about in Science…?"

Surprisingly, she didn't yell at him for hugging her. "You're hilarious…"

"Why thank you."

She yawned and remained on my shoulder once he let go of her.

"You know, you're kind of comfortable for a dork…" she said, sleepily. _She probably didn't even know what she was saying._

"Yeah, thanks Puckett…" Freddie didn't even bother trying to insult back.

And it didn't matter anyway, for Sam had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

The whole school was silent except for Sam's rhythmic breathing.

Freddie looked at Sam and a small smile formed on his face. _This had to be the most bizarre bet we've ever had._

"Sam, I know you're asleep, but…" he sighed, thinking about all that had happened today, and through their friendship.

_**"Hi, I'm Fredward." Said 8-year-old Freddie**_

_**"I'm Sam, and you look like a dork." Sam answered him.**_

_**"My mom says dork is a mean word."**_

_**"So?"**_

_"You know, they say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really means she's got a crush on him."_

_"But I wasn't ripping on a __**guy**__…I was ripping on you."_

_**"It was just a dare. There's nothing to discuss."**_

"You know how you said it was just a dare, and it didn't mean anything? Well, the truth is…it wasn't just a dare, it was _our_ dare…and…and…it meant something to me…"

Now he just felt ridiculous, and slightly insane. He was confessing stuff to Sam while she was sleeping. As in, when she couldn't hear it. Was there any hope for him?

He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: :) Isn't Seddie cute when they're too tired to act like they hate each other?**

**I feel like it'd take up a lot of energy to fight with someone that constantly. Lol.**

**Sooo…whadja think? I'd love to hear.**

**-Colors**


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam

**Summary:** Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam. She starts her own webshow and ends up in detention. Find out how. A Seddie Fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** iDon't Own iCarly.

**iSam**

**Chapter Nine**

Sam was dreaming.

_She was at the park, standing on the soaked grass. Rain was pouring down hard._

_Sam, age seven, had just gotten back from the trees, where her ball had bounced into._

_"MOMMY?!" she screamed. The park was empty and dark. No one was around._

_She started to feel panicked and desperate. Had her mommy left? Without her?_

_Suddenly, thunder clapped loudly, and Sam screamed and fell to her knees, hiding her head in them. She put the purple hood of her sweatshirt over her head and cried._

_The water was soaking her all the way through. She shivered._

_What would she do now? Where would she go? What if she died? Her silent crying turned into loud sobs. She was alone and scared and cold._

_Out of nowhere, she felt an arm on her. She looked up to see a woman. It was foggy and difficult to see who it was, but it wasn't her mom._

_"Honey, where is your mother?" the lady asked._

_"She's gone!" little Sam bawled, shaking. "She left me here!"_

_"Ssh, ssh, calm down, it's okay." The woman consoled. Sam looked up, still silently tearing. Through the fog, she could see the lady had a little boy with her._

_"Mommy, why's she crying?" he asked weakly and with fear._

_"Don't worry about it, sweetie." She said. "Go get my first aid kit from the trunk of our car. It has a jacket._

_"Okay." The little boy ran and returned moments later with a blue jacket. He approached the crying Sam and lifted her arms into the jacket. It was really warm and had a huge hood. "All better?"_

_Sam sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Uh-huh."_

_"What is your address, honey?" the woman asked._

_"40 Tarry Street, Building 4A." she recited._

_"Okay, let's get you there fast." The lady said._

_The woman and her son took Sam back to her house, where her mom was screaming at her cat._

_She didn't even acknowledge Sam's absence._

_From that moment on, Sam decided that she needed to look out for herself. She was the only one who would._

_The thunder struck outside and she yelped, scurrying up to her room to hide under her bed._

_The scene switches to the present. Sam is arguing with Freddie in Carly's kitchen._

_Actually, it was more that Freddie was yelling things at her._

_"You're obnoxious, mean, rude, bratty, hostile, agressive, pushy…" Freddie continued to scream._

_Suddenly, it changed. Freddie was still screaming, but it was like her dream was on silent. She could see him yelling and looking angry, but she couldn't hear exactly what he was saying._

_As if there was a voiceover, or someone narrating the scene, Freddie's voice spoke, as the Freddie screaming continued his screaming._

_**"You know how you said it was just a dare, and it didn't mean anything? Well, the truth is…it wasn't just a dare, it was our dare…and…and…it meant something to me…" **__the Freddie voiceover said._

_Right then, something clicked in Sam's mind._

_Something familiar._

* * *

"You hooligans, wake up!"

Freddie and Sam woke up with a start. A janitor with a mop stood in front of them.

"Good morning." He said, fake-sweetly. "Now get outta here! School's closed!"

"Yeah, now if only your mouth was." Sam mumbled. The janitor huffed impatiently and walked away, continuing his mopping.

Sam quickly realized she was still lying down on Freddie's shoulder, and immediately pushed herself off.

And a silence formed. A thick, awkward, silence. The kind of silence you get when you have too much to say, and no way of saying any of it.

They had way too much to explain. From the kiss to why Sam tried to make Freddie jealous, to what Freddie said in his note to what he meant by her being real, to her fear of thunder to why he was so comfortable to sleep on, to the fact that…he was there with his mom on the weakest day of her life. He was there. And he'd protected her. He'd saved her, with his mom's freakish first aid jacket. She still had it, actually.

She looked up again and noticed that Freddie had stood up and was holding out his hand to help her up. She grasped it, and landed on her feet.

"Thanks." She mumbled. _Gah! What is wrong with me? Why didn't I insult him?! I didn't even add dork or geek! _She let go of his hand and tried to look anywhere but at him. _I'm crazy. I must be going crazy._

Finally, she looked at him and into his eyes. It scared her, but they pierced through him. It was like they saw everything and anything. He could break down any of her walls by just looking at her.

Suddenly she wanted to kiss him, but then internally slapped herself for thinking like that. He's a dork, Sam. Get a hold of reality here. We'd never work out; we'd be ridiculed beyond belief and –

"I-I think we should go." Freddie broke her thoughts. "Before that janitor goes all Kung Fu mop on us." He turned his back to her and began heading toward the door.

He was such a dork. And suddenly, she didn't really care.

She grabbed him, spun him around, and kissed him. With that kiss, she tried to tell him everything that she couldn't find words for.

And he was kissing back. He pulled her closer, putting all he wanted to say into the kiss also.

After about ten seconds, they both pulled away.

"I…Sam…" he stuttered.

"I, uh…" Sam thought a second. "I kinda wanted to do that again…since yesterday…"

"S-same." He said awkwardly. They stared at each other for a second, and then, they both started laughing. "What are we even laughing about?!" he said between laughs.

"I dunno!" Sam answered with a laugh. "This whole thing is so nutty!"

"Yeah." Freddie said. Finally, they both stopped laughing.

"Oh, by the way?" Sam said.

"Yeah?"

She smirked. "You kiss like a dork, buddy."

* * *

Carly took a sip of her iced tea and stared at the screens, laughing and smiling.

"I'm sure glad I didn't miss this!" she exclaimed. "Thanks for setting up all the webcams, Frank!"

"No problem." He said from Carly's laptop.

Frank had set up cameras without telling Freddie, all around the school. Carly had paid him twenty bucks to do so. Their whole situation had been recorded, and would be used as blackmail whenever the two started to fight again.

I think Sam's evilness has rubbed off on me a bit. Carly thought. Now, where'd I put my iced tea?

* * *

**A/N: There will be one more chapter after this one, people. Then we're done!**

**I hope you didn't find this short or rushed. I wanted to end it there, but there's more, don't worry! iRemember will be updated next!**

**-Colors**


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam

**Summary:** Sam's finally had it with Freddie, as Freddie's finally had it with Sam. She starts her own webshow and ends up in detention. Find out how. A Seddie Fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** iDon't Own iCarly.

**iSam**

**Chapter Ten**

As Carly watched her friends leave the school, the elevator dinged, and a crazed woman ran out.

"_Carly!_" the woman screeched. Carly screamed and her popcorn flew out of her hands and over her head. Frank signed off of the web chat (smart guy). "Have you seen my Freddie?! He's been missing since last night!"

Carly stood up, picking popcorn out of her hair and looking annoyed. "Mrs. Benson, he's –"

"I checked your apartment five times! – excuse me for picking the lock – I checked the Puckett's home, but Sam's mother was fast asleep on the couch watching Grey's Anatomy reruns with her cat! And I called –"

"Mrs. Benson…"

"– Fredward's second grade teacher, and the police department! No sign of him! And I was wondering if you could call in your father; he's in the military, right?! So just –"

"Freddie's at the school!" Carly yelled over her rant. "He made this bet with Sam and –" _Slam_. The door to the iCarly studio slammed shut. She was already gone.

"Well, this can't end well." Carly said to herself with a shrug.

* * *

"…So you said all that stuff to make me _jealous_?" Freddie laughed.

"It's not funny!" Sam defended, but she was smiling. Freddie was sitting outside their school against a fence, while Sam was lying down in his lap. It took the two of them a few minutes after their somewhat confession in the school to realize they still had no way home. So they would just wait outside; they were stuck with each other.

Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, neither of them minded.

"Are you kidding? It's hilarious!" Freddie laughed, looking down at her, and then he frowned. "Come to think of it, it might've worked…but still!"

"At least I didn't set up a whole bet just to convince you to not like someone, you stupid geek!" Sam said with a laugh.

"Not cool!" Freddie argued. "Ludicrous, but I thought you'd stop insulting me after all this."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fredward, you just used the word ludicrous…self-explanatory?"

"So I'm a nerd because I have an extensive vocabulary?!"

"Yes, that couldn't have been clearer! Yeesh…" Sam shot back. Freddie sighed. She'd won, but he was used to it.

He could now truthfully say that he had only won one bet between him and Sam. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

They had spent the last hour talking about the last few days, lifting off weight after weight.

"So Sam," he said, with his signature Freddie smile.

"So dork," Sam repeated with a smirk.

"We've got a spot we've still yet to fill on iCarly…" he continued. "You know... if you wanted to fill it. 'Cause we really couldn't – "

"_FREDWARD BENSON!_" Freddie stopped, and his eyes widened as he saw his mother racing toward them, carrying a first aid kit bigger than four heads. Sam sat up, startled. "Do you know how worried I've been?! Are you hurt?! Are you sick?! Did a rabid hyena attack you, because I heard on the news the other day –?"

"I'm _fine_, mom." Freddie insisted, as Sam laughed silently to herself. "Sam and I just got stuck in the school last night. All the doors were locked. Some crazy janitor came and opened –"

"Did the _janitor_ have rabies?!"

"No!"

"Are you two cold?" his mother asked randomly. It was about eighty degrees out. "I bet you are! I've got first aid jackets in here!" She pulled two out.

"That's okay." Sam said awkwardly.

"I insist!"

"But –"

"Just do it." Freddie whispered. "She's not gonna give in." He put on a jacket, and then helped Sam put on hers.

"Now, let's get you both home safe." She walked ahead and waved for them to follow.

Sam and Freddie turned to each other and smiled. Both thinking the same thing…

_Craziest, best bet ever._

* * *

"In 5…4…3…2…" Freddie stopped his countdown and pointed at the two girls and smiled at Sam.

"She's Carly, and enjoys teriyaki chicken!" Sam said enthusiastically, thumbing Carly.

"And she's Sam and dating Freddie!" Carly said, laughing. Sam blushed, as Freddie shook his head from behind the camera. She'd been teasing them since they'd gotten together last week.

"Shut-up, Carly…" she said with a smile.

"Will do, Sam." Carly said happily. "But seriously guys, they are!"

"Carly!"

"Fine, ruin my fun." She grumbled. "Okay, so guys, we've got an insane show today!"

"How insane?" Sam asked.

"Insanely insane!" Carly laughed. "But first, let's all welcome back my favorite co-host, Sam! Who we already introduced, but, let's do it again!"

Carly took the remote from Sam and clicked applause.

Freddie watched from behind the camera as his friend and now, strangely enough, his girlfriend, went through their usual insane antics.

Everything's finally the way it should be. He thought. _No more iSam…just Sam and I._

He smiled at his joke, even though it was grammatically incorrect, and changed the view on his camera.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, it's over.:( Thanks to all who stuck with it the whole way, or even part way. You guys are awesome, seriously.:)**

**So question; should I update iRemember next, Four Corners But Only One Heart next, or this iCarly oneshot idea I had?**

**Bye for now!**

**-Colors**


End file.
